Iron Rage FAQ
This is a version of the official Iron Rage FAQ formatted for wiki. All About Progression In The Game Is there a way to find more Iron Rage players whom I may add as my Facebook friends ? Yes, please go to the group members list and change the “Default” settings for All Members to “Join Date” and send a friend request to as many as you wish. Most of the group members that have recently joined Iron Rage Elite will promptly accept your F/R as they are also looking for new Facebook friends. Here is a direct link to the members’ list: https://www.facebook.com/groups/IRelite/members/ How can I deploy my units in a battle more effectively? Please know that there is a Cool-Down timer for our units that we can deploy during a battle and we must use good tactics to optimize our chances of winning a battle. I am playing since the past week or two and I find it really difficult to collect the much needed resources. What should I do? Please be mindful that all of the players have to go through this stage and we must focus on constructing enough of the resource buildings and steadily upgrade them to a fair level. Winning various chests from conquering different sectors, rewards for fully controlling particular zones on the World map and as well, completion of numerous Campaign missions can be greatly beneficial to overcome the storage of resources that we may experience during the early stages of our progress in the game. My units are very weak and the Dominion forces are destroying them in every battle. What are my options? Whenever we open a chest, there are always some type of units that are rewarded to us and more importantly, on average we receive better premium units than the usual regular ones that we can produce. Therefore, it is a very wise idea to mix those premium units with our regular units when forming a platoon, while we continue to work on upgrading our regular units. Eventually, our regular units will reach levels in which they are considerably much more stronger than most of the premium units and units used by the Dominion forces in the game. I just fought a battle and the Dominion units were much more in numbers than what I was allowed to take along with me to the battle. Is this fair ? The Dominion units have artificial intelligence, thus they can not use tactics or evaluate a fight as we can with our superior human thinking capability. However, if we are completely unable to beat them in a specific battle, then it is a clear indication that we must further upgrade our regular units before re-engaging in that battle or it is time to use few of our premium units for that battle in order to win against the Dominion forces. I only have one builder and it is taking forever to get something built. Aren’t there anymore of those builders in the game ? We have one regular builder for our main base and another one for the Ardheim Industries Factory#103. However, we can hire Henry Armstrong in the game as an additional builder and he will work on up to 2 buildings per day and remains active until 30 days since the day it is purchased. Henry "The Mighty" Armstrong Is it necessary for me to buy Gold to steadily advance in the game? The simple answer is a No. The game gives plenty of free gold to us for our daily logins, completion of daily missions, participation in tasks required to level up in the ranks of our chosen faction, rewards for conquering zones and finishing campaigns, special gifts from the Community and the Iron Rage Elite group & other venues as well. Though for a rapid advancement, gold can be very useful and some players do buy it from time to time. Which is the best Gold package? If you are an active player and open your game on a daily basis, then we highly recommend that you get Mr.Okfeller. He is known to be a business tycoon in the game that gives 50 gold each day for up to 40 days. However, if you are looking to purchase gold in bulk, then any of the packages that may contain bonus premium units will be of a better choice to get. Mr.Okfeller What does Burglar do ? Burglar Ocean will open the Special, Elite & Legendary chests without the need for any keys. However, he does require 1 hour for the Special chest, 2 hours for the Elite & 4 hours for the Legendary chest. One queue slot comes unlocked with it but 3 more can be opened with $$. Also, He provides his service for exactly 2 weeks and thereafter, it can be extended with gold. Burglar Ocean Do I get a bonus for inviting my friends to play Iron Rage ? Yes, you do and there is a special task for this in the game, called “Help from the Headquarters”, which will reward you 100 Gold + premium & regular units, when you invite your friends to play Iron Rage. All About The PvP Event & Heroic Mode Whenever I try to join a PvP battle, it just hangs on the waiting icon. How can I fix this? To join a battle, generally the waiting time is less than a minute or two. If the time limit exceeds more than 3 minutes, then it is best to refresh our game and make another attempt. I joined a PvP battle but soon after I received a message stating “Failed To Connect” and I lost my units and fuel. How can I get my units back ? Simply refresh your game and your lost units + 50 fuel will reappear in your game. Why am I being matched with much stronger players than me ? Opponents are matched based on the leagues they belong to in the PvP ladder system or in other words, the total number of accumulated PvP rating points they have earned decides who will they fight next. PvP participants needs to be aware of the fact that the more points they earn, the more stronger opponents they will face eventually as they rank up in the leagues. Also, most of the stronger players are the ones whom have already finished their campaign missions, unlocked almost their entire World map’s zones and have fully upgraded buildings, which allows them to proactively take part in the PvP events. My units never left my spawn circle and I lost the battle. Why did this happen? Having a good internet connection with the least amount of jitters or issues with latency is a must in order to participate in the PvP event without encountering any problems during a battle. Closing all of the other applications that normally use up our internet’s bandwidth can be very helpful in this case. Also, playing IronRage via the Facebook’s Gameroom can help to get rid of the side Facebook ads that normally refreshes frequently and are constantly using up our bandwidth. Nonetheless, as a courtesy of the IronRage Support team, they will replace our lost units if we can send them a screenshot and time of the battle when a situation like this occurs. During a battle my units and/or hero just froze. How did this happen? A bad internet connection between two opponents can cause such an issue. However, it does not happen too often but the best solution is to take a short break from the PvP if you keep facing the same opponent repeatedly in battles. Also, do not forget to record the time and date and forward it to the Iron Rage Community Support team for further investigation. As a show of generosity the Support team will return back your lost units. How does the Heroic Mode works ? As stated in the game, when we activate our Heroic mode and face an opponent that does not have an active Heroic mode, then our regular troops will have the same Health Points, Damage, Accuracy, Evasion and other related stats as those of our opponent’s units. However, this feature do not affect the stats of the premium units used by either of the two players facing each other on the battlefield. What happens when I am in the Heroic mode and my opponent is also in the Heroic Mode? In such scenario, the Heroic mode of both opponents is considered null/invalid and the Heroic mode will have no effect on either of the opponent’s troops. I was fighting in the Heroic mode and in the end of the result, I noticed that the stats of my opponent’s units were higher than my units’. Why did this happen ? We are still scratching our heads on this one but we do strongly encourage our fellow group members to take a screenshot of such an occurrence and send it directly to the Iron Rage Community Support team. Least, you will be able to get your units back if you have suffered a loss due to the mismatching stats! All About The Different Symbols In The Game More symbols will be added soon! All About The Barracks, Tank Factory, Design Bureau & Biology Lab What is the specialty of an Infantryman ? The regular infantry soldiers in the Iron Rage game are considered as a backup unit and have a moderate range with the capability of delivering a fair amount of damage. They are mostly used to aid the stormtroopers, heavy infantry and our heroes in the game. The infantrymen are also known for their incomparable Evasion tactics. What are Stormtroopers and their specialty ? Stormtroopers are another class of foot soldiers whose task is primarily to engage in Close Quarters Battle. They pack a fair decent amount of armor shield and can penetrate through any kind of enemy blockage. They are well known for their agile speed and are of great use when it comes to capturing mounted heavy machine guns, mortar spots and reaching the enemy spawns swiftly. What are the Crusaders ? Part of the artillery regiment, Crusaders are the most heavily armored gunners in the game. Without any hesitation a Crusader can engage several squads of Stormtroopers and Infantrymen until back up arrives or he prevails in the fight. In most cases, a battle’s win or lose gets to be decided on how well do a Crusader or any other Heavy Infantry unit performs. Nonetheless, their destructive demolition power is unmatchable. What are Rangers ? Rangers are the marksmen/snipers and equipped with high-magnification optics & high-precision rifles in order to eliminate an enemy unit from a far distance away. They are considered as part of the “Special” units in the game. Where can I find more of “Spare Parts” ? “Spare Parts” can only be obtained from various chests as a random prize, reward for completion of specific missions, reaching certain leagues in events or sometimes it can also be purchased in event shops in exchange for points/tokens/coupons. All About The Heroes All information related to the Heroes is available on the file named "Heroes"! Other Game Related Questions How do I get the Alembic ? Alembic may be earned from the PvP events (depending on its availability as a reward, which is not guaranteed in every PvP event). We can also obtain the Alembic as one of the reward for completing the “Abandoned Laboratory Map” in the Maps tab of the Journal menu. In order to obtain the pieces of the map, we must win the Dominion chests that can be obtained from successful completion of the Abandoned Outpost expeditions or Sabotage bases on the World map. As well, the Superiority event's higher leagues and some of the battles also do reward us the Dominion chests. Nonetheless, after earning a fair amount of stars in the “Revival” and/or “Overthrow” campaigns, the Alembic can be earned as well. Revival Campaign Overthrow Campaign I am looking for screenshots of the higher level productions in the Arsenal and Assembly Workshop buildings. I am getting frustrated with the Fisherman’s continuous broken fishing line. What is the secret to catching a good prize ? The trick is to click at the right time once the fishing hook button has changed its color from blue to grey. Following are couple of videos made by our reputable group member Commander Francisco to help us fish better! -1:53 HD How can I take a screenshot ? We searched for a lot of Youtube videos and came across one that can be worth watching to learn about how to make a screenshot. How can I record my game in a video format ? Our General Rodriguez uses FastStone and we recommend it to all our fellow group members. Please visit the following website to get the software and as well learn about how to use it:- http://www.faststone.org/FSCaptureDetail.htm How can I open my game or collect the daily free gifts from the Community on my phone ? Please get the Puffin browser for your phone and you should be able to collect the daily free gifts from the Community page on your phone. https://www.puffinbrowser.com/ Questions Related To The Iron Rage Elite Group Why was my comment/post deleted ? Unnecessary or inappropriate comments or posts are routinely removed in order to maintain an organized, friendly and welcoming atmosphere in the group. Are there any group rules ? Please at all times obey the following rules: No profanity or hostility. No discussions about cheats/bots or you will get a lifetime ban. No non-Facebook URL links of any websites are to be posted on the group wall, excluding Youtube videos or sites affiliated with Iron Rage or known to be exclusive fan sites of Iron Rage. If you suspect that an opponent of your’s in the game may be cheating, then please send a private message directly to the Community Support team and do not post any screenshots about it in the group. Though you are welcome to post any question you may have about the peculiar game play of any of your opponents! Never hijack a topic or post irrelevant questions or comments to any post or file. Always try to stay along with the main subject in discussion. Please refrain from posting or indulging in topics related to religions or politics. Always have fun!! Anytime I like or comment on a post, Facebook starts sending me annoying notifications. How can I stop them ? You can turn off Facebook notifications of posts by changing their settings as shown in the screenshot below: I have a great idea for a group activity, so who do I contact ? General Rodriguez is in charge of the Iron Rage Elite group and all suggestions, concerns or complaints must be relayed to him through private messaging only. If you have got a question for which you could not find an answer on this document file, then please either post your question in the comments section below or feel free to ask it by creating a post on the group wall DISCLAIMER: This file is free to copy by any Iron Rage fan that may wish to use it in their own Iron Rage group or fanpage, regardless of whether it is on Facebook or on any other platform and no references to the Iron Rage Elite group is required as a condition. Category:Guides